Debilidad
by Norma Black
Summary: Diez años de diferencia, diez años en los que Teddy Lupin no conoció el verdadero significado de debilidad. Pues él pensaba que la debilidad era eso a lo que se debía que cada vez que la abuela se daba la vuelta él intentara robar un trozo de chocolate. Pero no, debilidad era lo que él sentía por Lily Luna Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas del mundo Potter pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

En abril de 1998 nació un futuro mago y metamorfomago. Hijo de Nymphadora y Remus Lupin, ambos muertos en la Batalla de Hogwarts, luchando del bando de Harry Potter. El salvador del Mundo Mágico es su padrino.

En enero de 2008 nació una preciosa pelirroja, futura bruja y hermana de dos traviesos azabaches. Es la más pequeña del clan Potter-Weasley. Su padre, Harry Potter; su madre, Ginny Potter, Weasley de soltera.

Diez años de diferencia, diez años en los que Teddy Lupin no conoció el verdadero significado de debilidad. Pues él pensaba que la debilidad era eso a lo que se debía que cada vez que la abuela se daba la vuelta él intentara robar un trozo de chocolate. Pero no, debilidad era lo que él sentía por Lily Luna Potter.

-Teddy, voy a buscar un café, ¿te quedas con James y Albus? -le dijo la abuela a Teddy cuando estaban esperando en la sala de espera de San Mungo.

-Sí, abue. -dijo él, sonriendo. La abuela les dedicó unas miradas amenazantes a los dos Potter y ellos le sonrieron.

-No quiero entrar... -dijo James, cruzándose de brazos, enfadado. Teddy lo miró.

-¿Por qué?

-No me gusta.

-¿Quién?

-Mi hermano.

-Albus no es tan malo... -dijo Teddy.

-No, ese no. Mi otro hermano, el nuevo. -dijo señalando la puerta por la que había visto desaparecer a sus padres. Albus los miraba concentrado, intentando entender.

-Seguro que no es tan malo.

-Sí lo es.

-James, a mi tú tampoco me caías bien.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó el pequeño dolido.

-Porque no quería que mi padrino dejara de prestarme atención. Pero Harry me hizo entender que eso no iba a pasar y no pasó. -dijo Teddy, sonriendo. Andrómeda volvió y les sonrió a los tres niños. Minutos más tarde Harry Potter apareció por esa puerta con una sonrisa.

-¡Papá! -gritó James corriendo hacia él. Albus, más lento y torpe, imitó a su hermano mayor. Harry se agachó y los cogió a ambos en brazos.

-¿Cómo están, Harry? -preguntó Andrómeda, con una mezcla de preocupación e ilusión.

-Están bien, las dos. -dijo remarcando el género de la frase. Andrómeda se tapó la boca con las manos y lo abrazó.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? -preguntó Teddy, levantándose serio.

-Que es una niña, Teddy. Tenemos una hija. -dijo Harry, sonriendo. A Teddy aquello ya no le hacía gracia. ¿Una niña? ¿En serio? ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Tendría que tomar el té con ella?- ¿Vamos a ver a mamá? -les preguntó Harry a sus hijos. Los dos asintieron alegremente.- Vamos. Teddy, ven. -le pidió él, con una sonrisa. Teddy lo miró dudando si debía ir o no. Harry dejó a James y a Albus en el suelo y le ofreció una mano a su ahijado, tal y como lo había hecho tres años atrás con el nacimiento de James. Teddy suspiró y siguió a los Potter.

-Llamaré a Molly y Arthur, hijo. Después paso a ver a Ginny. -dijo Andrómeda con una sonrisa. Harry asintió, la abuela de Teddy aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Harry y los cuatro chicos se marcharon por un largo pasillo. Harry llevaba en brazos a Albus y caminaba primero. Teddy y James caminaban juntos tras ellos.

-James, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te acabo de decir?

-Sí.

-Pues lo retiro. -dijo Teddy, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Mamá...? -preguntó Harry entrando en la habitación de Ginny. Ella tenía un bulto rosa en sus brazos, pero al ver quien llegaba les sonrió ampliamente. Albus rápido estiró los brazos hacia su madre y James corrió a intentar escalar la cama de la pelirroja.- Calma, calma. Cuidado, James.

Harry dejó a Albus al lado de su madre, subió a James a la cama también y luego ella le dejó a la bebé en sus brazos. Teddy se puso de puntillas de pie para darle un beso a Ginny.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó el metamorfomago a Ginny.

-Claro que sí, mi vida. -le dijo Ginny, acariciándole la mejilla. Teddy le sonrió y luego miró a Harry.

-Ven, ¿quieres cogerla? -le dijo Harry. Teddy suspiró y lo siguió hasta el sillón, donde se sentó a su lado. Harry le pasó a la niña y él la miró con detenimiento. Tenía mechones de pelo irregulares y naranjas. Había bostezado en sus brazos y luego sonrió.- Mira, le gustas, está sonriendo.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Teddy con un tono emocionado, aunque le hubiera gustado evitarlo.

-Claro. ¿Sabes como se llama? Lily Luna. Lily como mi madre. Y Luna...

-¿Como Luna Scamander? -se adelantó Teddy, emocionado con la idea de acertar. Pero su padrino negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté de tu papá? ¿Qué era un hombre-lobo? -preguntó Harry. Teddy asintió.- ¿Y cuándo se convertía tu padre?

-Cuando había luna llena.

-Pues como yo quería agradecerle a tu papá que me ensañara tantas cosas y pensé que no quedaría bonito Lily Remus, hemos decidido que sea Lily Luna.

-¿Luna por papá?

-Sí, Luna por la luna llena de tu papá, Teddy. -dijo Harry, sonriendo. Teddy sonrió ampliamente y miró a la niña con otros ojos por primera vez. Harry le acarició la cabeza y le dio un beso en la coronilla, mirando a la bebé también.

* * *

Teddy ya tiene trece años y puede viajar por la Red Flu. Así que va a visitar a su padrino el jueves por la tarde. Cuando aparece en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place escucha las voces de dos niños simultáneamente.

-¡Ha sido él, mamá! -dijeron al mismo tiempo James y Albus. Teddy se rió, hasta que una pequeña y pálida mano tiró de su pantalón para llamar su atención.

-Hola, Lily. -dijo Teddy. La niña pelirroja le sonrió.- ¿Dónde está tu papá?

-¡Papá! -gritó ella. De repente Harry Potter apareció corriendo en el salón, alarmado. Hasta que vio a su hija en perfectas condiciones y abrazada a la pierna de Teddy.

-Teddy. -dijo él, sonriendo, antes de abrazarlo.- Lily, me has asustado. -le dijo cogiéndola en brazos. Ella se rió y Harry le hizo unas cosquillas en la barriga.

-Teddy... -dijo ella señalando al metamorfomago. Los dos chicos la miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué has dicho, cariño?

-Teddy. -dijo ella riendo y señalando al susodicho. La pequeña, hasta el momento tan solo había dicho 'papá' y 'mamá'.

-¡Ginny, Ginny, corre! La niña ha dicho 'Teddy'. -gritó Harry. Lily estiró los brazos hacia Teddy que la cogió en brazos. Ginny, Albus y James llegaron corriendo.

-¿Qué ha dicho qué? -preguntó Ginny, tirando de la mano de James, que tenía una extraña mancha verde en su camiseta. Albus tenía otra igual en la suya, pero su mancha era roja.

-Teddy. -repitió Lily. Su madre sonrió, aplaudió y abrazó a su marido.

-¿Ha dicho Teddy antes que James? -preguntó James.

-Di Albus, Lily. Albus Severus... -le dijo el pequeño a su hermana, desde los pies de Teddy.

-¡Teddy!

* * *

La Madriguera estaba llena de cabezas de todos los colores, ya no era casa de solo pelirrojos. Pero la cabellera que más destacaba era la azul que acababa de llegar con su padrino a comer.

-¡Teddy! -gritó Lily. Ya tenía cinco años y el adolescente de quince la cogió en brazos en cuanto ella llegó corriendo a él.- Abuela, mira, mira. Teddy, pon cara de pájaro, porfi. -le dijo la pelirroja a Teddy. Éste cambió la forma de su cara, haciendo aparecer en ella un pico. Lily se rió escándalosamente. Molly miró a Ginny, a quien se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero aun así forzó una sonrisa.- ¿A qué es gracioso?

-Mucho, cielo. -dijo Harry, abrazando a Ginny.

* * *

-¿Por qué James se va contigo a Hogwarts y yo no puedo? -preguntó enfadada Lily, desde el salón del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

-Porque él tiene su carta y tú no, Lily. Pero seguro que llega dentro de tres años. -le explicó Teddy con suavidad y cariño, como le hablaba siempre a aquella niña.

-Pero yo quiero ir ahora.

-Pero no puedes, Lily. Tú y Albus os tenéis que quedar.

-Teddy nos tenemos que ir. -le dijo Harry a su ahijado. Detrás de él apareció Ron.

-Albus, tú y yo nos quedamos, canija. -le dijo Ron a Lily.

-No me quiero quedar contigo. -le dijo Lily enfadada a Ron. Harry se rió.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Si soy tu tío favorito! -dijo Ron, dramatizando.

-Pero me quiero ir con Teddy. -dijo Lily.

* * *

 ** _Teddy y Lily, Lily y Teddy. No hay manera sencilla de explicar la relación que a mi me gustaría que tuvieran, espero poder reflejarla bien en este mini-fic. Es una historia dividida en tres partes, esta es tan solo la primera._**

 ** _Espero poder subir pronto las otras dos y que os guste y os emocione tanto leerla como a mi me gustó escribirla._**

 ** _Un beso grande y nos vemos en el siguiente._**


	2. Chapter 2

-Gracias, Vic. -le dijo Ginny a su sobrina mayor.- Te prometo que se van a portar bien, ¿verdad? -le dijo a sus tres hijos sentados en el sillón. Los tres asintieron desganados.

-No te preocupes, tía. Ve tranquila.

-Vale. Adiós, chicos. Kreacher os está preparando la merienda. Como me entere que os portáis mal me apareceré aquí mismo y sabréis lo que es tener barrotes en las ventanas de vuestras habitaciones. -dijo la pelirroja, haciendo que sus tres hijos tragaran saliva asustados. Victorie sonrió, le dio un beso a su tía y cuando ésta se fue, miró a sus primos.

-¿Qué queréis hacer? ¿Jugamos a algo los cuatro juntos? -preguntó Victorie. De repente la sonrisa traviesa de Lily apareció en su cara.

-Al escondite.

-Está bien...

-Tú pandas. Nosotros nos escondemos. -dijo Lily, ya corriendo hacia la salida del salón de su casa.

Dos horas más tarde y con unos James y Albus aburridos en el sillón de su casa, Victorie seguía buscando a Lily. Ahora ya estaba algo más asustada y nerviosa. Tanto que llamó a Teddy, que tardó menos en aparecerse allí que en decir quidditch.

-Hola, chicos... -les dijo a James y a Albus.

-Hola... -dijeron al unísono, con tono aburrido.

-¿Vic? ¿Vic, dónde estás? -preguntó saliendo al pasillo donde se chocó con la rubia, que lo miró desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No la encuentro, Teddy... Y la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta... -dijo histérica, mientras el metamorfomago intentaba tranquilizarla acariciando sus brazos.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Ey, enanos, como mováis un solo pelo le diré a vuestra madre lo que hicisteis con el baño la semana pasada. -les dijo a James y Albus, que negaron con la cabeza asustados.- Bien, vamos... -dijo cogiendo la mano de Victorie. Los dos salieron a la calle y empezaron a buscar a Lily por todos lados. Hasta que Lily vio a Teddy y empezó a gritar.

-¡Teddy! ¡Teddy! -gritó del otro lado de la acera. Echó a correr hacia la carretera y los dos adolescentes le gritaron que parara, pero ella no hizo caso. Así que Teddy corrió a atravesar la carretera, pues un coche se acercaba a donde Lily pretendía cruzar. Llegó antes de que la pelirroja pusiera un pie en el asfalto y se salvó por los pelos del coche, que tocó la bocina, quejándose. Teddy abrazó el cuerpo de Lily fuerte.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien, Lily? -le preguntó Teddy, dejándola en el suelo, al tiempo que Victorie se acercaba a ellos. Los dos recorrieron el cuerpo de la pequeña en busca del más mínimo arañazo. Pero ella estaba perfecta.- ¡Lily, nos has dado un susto de muerte!

-Lo siento, Teddy... Yo solo quería asustar a Victorie, no a ti. -dijo la niña, haciendo un puchero.

-Eso está mal, Lils.

-Lo sé... Perdón... -dijo ella, bajando la mirada. Teddy chasqueó la lengua y la abrazó.- ¿Y tú por qué has llamado a Teddy y no a mis padres?

-Emm... Pues, es que... -dijo la rubia, dudando.

-Porque no queremos que te regañen. Ahora tendré que comprar el silencio de tus hermanos, Lils. -dijo Teddy, mintiendo.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? -le preguntó la pelirroja, mientras Teddy la cogía en brazos de nuevo para llevarla al interior de la casa.

* * *

Ginny estaba histérica, caminando de un lado a otro del pasillo. No podía creerse que hubieran herido a Harry en una misión. Aun encima ella estaba sola con Lily en casa. Albus y James estaban en Hogwarts y Harry supuestamente en una inofensiva misión. ¡Inofensiva, las barbas de Merlín!

-¿Ginny? -preguntó Teddy subiendo las escaleras. Ginny caminó apresurada hacia él.- Hola...

-Hola, cielo... Siento llamarte así, pero Ron está en San Mungo también y Hermione tiene que quedarse con Hugo y yo no sabía...

-Tranquila, me quedo yo con Lily. -dijo Teddy, apoyando las dos manos en los hombros de la nerviosa pelirroja.- ¿Sabes algo?

-No, tan solo que lo hirieron. No me han querido decir nada más hasta que esté allí.

-Está bien. Mándame un patronus cuando sepas algo de mi padrino.

-Gracias, mi vida. -le dijo Ginny, besando su mejilla antes de bajar corriendo por las escaleras de su casa hacia la chimenea para ir a San Mungo. Acto seguido a escuchar a Ginny marcharse, escuchó un extraño ruido y luego los muelles de una cama. Frunció el ceño y vio la puerta medio abierta de la habitación de Lily. Asomó la cabeza y la vio tumbada en su cama con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Te estás haciendo la dormida, Lils? -le preguntó en voz baja Teddy. Entonces la niña abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama.

-¿Cómo me has pillado?

-Te conozco muy bien, enana. Y tú y yo nos parecemos más de lo que crees. -dijo Teddy, sentándose en la cama de Lily. Por el puchero en su cara sabía que había escuchado la conversación con su madre. Teddy le acarició el pie que más cerca estaba a él.- No te tienes que preocupar.

-¿Papá está enfermo? -preguntó ella al borde de las lágrimas.

-No, tu papá está bien...

-Entonces, ¿por qué mamá va a verlo a San Mungo? En San Mungo está la gente enferma.

-Lily, venga, duérmete y ya verás como mañana todo te habrá parecido una pesadilla. -dijo Teddy, sonriéndole cariñosamente.

-¿Te quedas aquí? Tengo miedo. -confesó la pelirroja. Teddy asintió y se sentó en el sillón malva de la habitación de Lily.

* * *

-Teddy, ¿vas tú a Hogwarts la semana que viene a promover el trabajo como auror? -le propuso Harry.

-Por supuesto. -dijo él sonriendo.

* * *

-Huguito... -le dijo Teddy a Hugo Weasley disimuladamente mientras el resto de alumnos que lo habían escuchado una hora hablar sobre lo maravilloso que era ser auror salían del salón.

-Teddy, no me llames Huguito. -le pidió él.

-Si a mi me siguen llamando Teddy tú te aguantas. -le dijo él, más nervioso de lo habitual.- Dime, ¿cuál es?

-¿Cuál es qué?

-El novio de Lily.

-Ah... Ese, el Ravenclaw que sale con ella de la mano. -le dijo como si fuera idiota. Teddy bufó, tendría que perseguirlo hasta que se quedara solo. Bueno, siendo un metamorfomago eso no sería complicado. Y se quedó solo, se quedó solo...

-Ey, aguilita... -le dijo Teddy al Ravenclaw en cuanto se quedaron solos en un pasillo. Edgar lo miró alarmado.

-Auror Lupin... -dijo sorprendido cuando lo reconoció.

-No, no, de auror nada... -dijo Teddy acercándose con malicia.- Escúchame bien, -dijo cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa.- como le hagas daño a Lily te juro que no vas a vivir para contarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? No voy a dejar a Lily. -dijo él con decisión, aunque Teddy vio el miedo en sus ojos.

-No quiero que la dejes. Lo que quiero es que no le hagas daño, ¿quedó claro? -dijo agitándolo levemente. Ante el silencio lo volvió a agitar.

-Ahora lo entiendo. Tú eres el famoso Teddy Lupin, ¿no?

-¿Qué?

-Teddy Lupin, Lily no para de hablar de ti. Pensé que tenía que estar celoso, pero eres mucho mayor que ella.

-Es como... -dijo Teddy.- Es mi hermana pequeña. Como le hagas daño...

-No lo haré. Yo también la quiero, de forma diferente a la tuya, pero la quiero. En serio.

-Más te vale. -dijo Teddy, dejándolo en el suelo.- Te vigilo, ¿ok?

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes. -dijo Edgar, con confianza.

* * *

_**Segunda entrega, solo me queda una...**_


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Cómo que no podemos hacer nada para encontrarla? ¡Tiene dieciséis años, por el amor de Merlín! -gritó exasperado en el Ministerio de Magia.

-En unos meses cumplirá la mayoría de edad mágica, está en su derecho a hacer lo que quiera.

-Pero no ahora y no me jodas, Jones. Es la hija del Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y el salvador del Mundo Mágico. Sus dos hermanos son aurores en prácticas. Su tía es la Ministra de Magia. Su madre la directora de la sección de deportes de El Profeta. ¿Me estás diciendo que vais a dejar que siga desaparecida?

-Lo siento mucho, Lupin. Pero no podemos hacer nada más. -dijo Jones, el sustituto temporal de Harry en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Teddy no podía aguantar más, respiraba con dificultad y apretaba los puños. Tiró todo lo de la mesa de Jones al suelo con rabia.- ¿Mejor?

-No.

-Pues relájate. ¿Le dices tú a Potter que no vamos a seguir buscando a su hija o se lo digo yo?

* * *

-Padrino...

Teddy Lupin entra en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, la casa está silenciosa y oscura. Teddy es la primera vez que la ve así, no le gusta nada. Entra en el salón, apesta. Y ve a su padre, el grande, invencible, valiente y fuerte Harry Potter. Potter tiene un vaso de cristal en la mano, una botella de whiskey de fuego delante de él, vacía. Teddy se sienta a su lado y lo mira.

-No van a seguir buscándola, ¿no? -Harry Potter era ahora un hombre sabio.

-No, lo siento, padrino... El imbécil de Jones...

-No, esto no es preocupación del Ministerio. -interrumpió Harry.

-Pero, padrino...

-Tranquilo, Teddy. Todos vamos a estar bien. Se sabe cuidar, es fuerte, volverá.

-¿Volverá?

-Eso espero... -dijo Harry mirando por primera vez en la noche a su ahijado a los ojos. Teddy vio los ojos verdes de su padrino inyectados en sangre.- Ve a casa, tu mujer está esperando una niña, deberías estar con ellas.

-Pero...

-Ve a casa, Teddy.

* * *

Victorie llega al salón de su casa, su marido, de pelo grisáceo desde hace unas larguísimas semanas, está ahí, mirando al suelo. A ella le tiembla el labio inferior, pero se promete a si misma ser fuerte y se sienta a su lado. Teddy no la mira a los ojos, no la mira, es la primera vez que le pasa aquello. Victorie se apoya en el hombro del metamorfomago y él solloza. Victorie no puede evitar que las lágrimas caigan por sus mejillas.

-Teddy, no... -le dijo ella, acariciando la mejilla mojada de su marido.- No llores, por favor... Por favor...

-No puedo, Vic. No puedo más...

-Teddy...

-No puedo vivir sin esa niña, Victorie. Tiene que volver.

-Va a volver.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Entiendo, entiendo por lo que está pasando. Todo pasó delante de sus narices, lo vio caer muerto... Entiendo que no quiera volver, que no quiera vivir más.

-No digas eso. -le dice Victorie, molesta ahora. No entiende como podía estar pensando en aquello.

-Yo haría lo mismo si algo te pasara, Vic. -dijo él, posando las manos en las mejillas de su mujer.

-Tú volverías, Teddy. Lo sé, lo sé porque amas a esa familia, a tu familia. Volverías cuando estuvieras listo. Y eso va a hacer Lily, lo sé, confía en mi, lo sé...

* * *

 _"Siento hacer esto, pero necesito escribirte:_

 _No te voy a decir donde estoy. Y ni lo intentes, he hechizado la carta para que no podáis descubrir donde estoy. Pero estoy bien, Teddy. Estoy viva, lo estoy intentando superar. Pero es duro. Sé que me entiendes, o eso espero, porque tú y yo nos parecemos mucho, Teddy. Necesito que entiendas que no puedo volver aún, pero lo haré, lo prometo. Te lo juro._

 _Necesito que seas fuerte, Teddy, por favor. No les puedo pedir esto a mis padres, sé que estarán pasando uno de los peores momentos de su vida, pero yo también. Tampoco se lo puedo pedir a mis hermanos. Pero tengo que pedírselo a alguien, Teddy. Sé fuerte, dales esperanzas, ayúdalos. Por favor. Necesito que alguien cuide de ellos como ellos cuidaron de mi siempre. Por favor._

 _Te quiero muchísimo, lo sabes. Pero necesito estar sola. Un tiempo, un poco más._

 _Por favor, sé feliz, sigue viviendo. No lo pases mal por mi. Cuando te acuerdes mi tan solo piensa que me estoy haciendo mayor, me estoy haciendo fuerte y que volveré mejor. Y sonríe. Sonríe cuando pienses en mi. Por favor._

 _Te quiero, Teddy._

 _L.L.P."_

* * *

-Señores Lupin... -dice una amable enfermera de San Mungo mientras la pareja sostiene a su recién nacida hija.- Necesito un nombre y, al menos, un responsable de la niña si a ustedes, por desgracia, algún día les pasa algo. Si necesitan un momento, puedo volver más tarde.

-No. -la interrumpe Victorie.- Los responsables de mi hija serán James Sirius Potter y Lily Luna Potter.

-Disculpe, ¿ha dicho Lily Luna Potter? -preguntó la enfermera, confusa.

-Sí. -dijo la rubia.

-Pero esa no es la niña desapare...

-¡Quiere apuntar su nombre y callarse! -le gritó Victorie. Teddy bajó la mirada.- Y su nombre será Nymphadora Lily Lupin.

-No. -dijo esta vez Teddy. Victorie lo miró sorprendida.- No le vamos el nombre de Lily, porque no se lo merece aun. Porque no está muerta. El nombre de nuestra hija será Nymphadora Lupin.

-¿Seguro? -le preguntó Victorie a su marido con un hilo de voz.

-Si quiere que le ponga su nombre a mi hija que vuelva y me demuestre que ha cumplido su promesa. -dijo Teddy. Victorie le apretó la mano a su marido y él le besó la frente.

* * *

-¿Te has teñido? Ese rubio oxigenado te queda horrible.

-Es rubio natural, pedazo de imbécil. -dijo Victorie entre lágrimas antes de correr a abrazar a su prima, a la que llevaba sin ver desde hacía un año, un mes y dos días. Posiblemente era la primera vez que Lily aceptaba un abrazo así de Victorie, abrazo que duró casi un minuto. Tras Victorie, Teddy apretaba los labios y las miraba fijamente. Cuando se separaron las dos miraron al metamorfomago.

-Te eché de menos.

-No lo suficiente.

-Ahora sí, ahora sí os echaba lo suficiente de menos.

-Menos mal. -dijo antes de avanzar a grandes zancadas hacia ella y abrazarla como nunca antes. La apretujó contra su cuerpo, cerciorándose que no era otro de sus sueños en los que ella volvía. No, esta vez era cierto.

-Estoy bien. Pero por favor no me hagas llorar que ya lo han conseguido papá, mamá, James y Albus. Cinco Potter llorando en una misma habitación no se ve todos los días. -le pidió Lily, haciendo que Teddy esbozara una sonrisa.

-Ven, tienes que conocer a alguien. -le dijo Victorie, ofreciéndole la mano a su prima.

-Estoy deseándolo. -dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo. Cogió la mano de Victorie y la de Teddy y los dos la llevaron hasta la habitación de la niña de cuatro meses que dormía plácidamente.- ¿A ver si adivino? ¿Se llama Lily? -preguntó ella bromeando.

-Si quieres que llame a mi hija como tú, vas a tener que ganártelo. -le dijo Teddy.

-Reto aceptado. Entonces se llama Nymphadora. -dijo Lily. Teddy y Victorie sonrieron y Lily miró a la niña y le acarició la barriga.- Claro que se llama Nymphadora...

* * *

Lily está sentada en la mecedora del porche de La Madriguera, embarazada, se balancea. Teddy se sienta a su lado, le sonríe y posa una mano sobre su barriga.

-¿Cómo les va a las niñas en Hogwarts? -le pregunta Lily.

-Bien, ya sabes, traen de cabeza a Neville. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te fue la revisión de ayer?

-Muy bien. Es un niño.

-Enhorabuena.

-Vas a ser su padrino.

-No esperaba menos.

-Se va a llamar Remus.

Aquello coge por sorpresa a Teddy que tiene ganas de llorar. Aprieta los labios, los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y abraza a Lily.

* * *

 ** _Aquí el final. Tengo que decir que no me termina de convencer todavía, pero quería mostrar a Lily bien, feliz después de todo. Y, para mi, Remus es el merodeador que recibió menos después de su muerte, así que si alguien tiene que llamarse como él lo va a ser el hijo de Lily Luna._**

 ** _Espero que os haya gustado._**

 ** _Un beso y hasta la próxima._**


End file.
